


O Último Suspiro

by CatelynTsukino



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynTsukino/pseuds/CatelynTsukino
Summary: "Tudo o que eu queria era vê-la feliz. Se ela era feliz com ele, então tudo bem."





	O Último Suspiro

Já não sentia mais meu corpo. Era como se apenas minha alma estivesse lá, apesar de eu estar respirando. Minha respiração era fraca, mas ainda existia. Ainda.

Annabeth se ajoelhou ao meu lado, chorando. Percebi que eu também chorava. Apesar de estar morrendo, sabia que ela salvara minha vida. Bom, ela e Percy. Mas naquele momento, só Annabeth importava. Era ela quem estava ao meu lado.

Procurei por força. Graças aos deuses, ainda tinha. Reuni parte dela e disse:

– Você sabia... Quase a matei, mas você sabia...

Ia dizer que ela sabia que ainda havia bondade em mim, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça. Conhecendo-a bem, sabia que ela estava calando minha boca. Sua voz era trêmula:

– Psiu. No fim, você foi um herói, Luke. Com certeza irá ao Elísio.

Com o que ainda me restava de energia cerebral, lembrei que podia optar por arriscar a Ilha dos Abençoados.

– Acho que vou... optar por renascer 3 vezes. Sabe, a Ilha dos Abençoados.

Annabeth fungou e assentiu.

– Você sempre foi muito exigente consigo mesmo.

Aproveitei o momento e a energia que me restava e fiz a pergunta que há anos estava entalada na minha garganta:

– Você... – Tossi.  _A hemorragia_ , pensei. Só podia ser a hemorragia me matando. – Você me amava? – Algo dentro de mim já sabia a resposta, mas esperei-a dizê-la em voz alta:

– Houve um tempo que pensei... – Como previ, ela encarou Percy, como quem fica surpreso só em ver quem se ama vivo. Se havia alguma dúvida, ela se desfizera no momento em que Annabeth e Percy trocaram olhares: era  _ele_  quem ela amava, não eu. Mas não me importava com isso. Tudo o que queria era vê-la feliz. Se ela era feliz ao lado de Percy, então tudo bem. – Você sempre foi um irmão para mim. –  _Como eu pensava que seria a resposta_ , pensei. – Mas eu não te amava.

Assenti, demonstrando que já sabia que ela daria esse tipo de resposta. Queria dizer a ela que tudo o que queria era sua felicidade, e sabia que teria isso se ela ficasse ao lado de Percy, mas Grover falou antes de mim:

– Podemos ir buscar ambrosia. Podemos...

– Grover – engoli em seco, em agonia. Sentia que o que ia falar era a mais pura verdade. – Você é o sátiro mais corajoso que já conheci. – Tentei, sem sucesso, sorrir. – Mas não tem cura. Meu fim está perto.

Encarei Percy, agora agachado ao meu lado. Por um momento, pensei em pedir para cuidar de Annabeth, mas, ao sentir que minha vida se esgotava a cada segundo que se passava, vi que havia algo mais urgente a se dizer. Puxei a manga de sua camisa, juntei minhas últimas forças e supliquei:

– Ethan. Eu. Todos os não reclamados... Não permita que isso aconteça de novo...

Percy engoliu em seco, tentando manter o autocontrole.

– Não deixarei. Prometo.

Assenti, fraco demais para me mexer. Ao longe, muito longe mesmo, ouvi a voz áspera de Cronos dizer:

Agora vejo que o seu mundo não é tão cruel quanto eu pensava, Luke. Jamais se esqueça dos amigos que teve em vida.

No fundo da minha alma, sorri. Minha única certeza era que jamais esqueceria meus amigos, principalmente Annabeth, Percy e Grover.

Porque eu sabia que nunca fora abandonado por aqueles 3.

As últimas coisas que percebi antes de dar meu último suspiro foram a mão de Annabeth no meu rosto e uma lágrima sua caindo nos meus olhos.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa fanfic numa madrugada de 2011, pouco depois de terminar o último livro da saga original. Minha escrita mudou muito desde então, mas decidi postar aqui sem fazer mudanças.  
> Essa história foi postada na mesma madrugada em que foi escrita no Fanfiction.Net, e só hoje me toquei de postá-la aqui também.


End file.
